<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>餘音繞樑 by Didy_miny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529626">餘音繞樑</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny'>Didy_miny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>短篇合輯 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>曲終人散後續<br/>BE慎入</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>短篇合輯 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849741</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>餘音繞樑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>寅時未過，日頭還未探出，床榻上躺在另一人懷裡的嬌小身軀漸漸轉醒</p><p>抬起頭看了看仍酣睡著的情人，憶起了昨晚的一切，在這塌上翻雲覆雨纏綿悱惻，結束後的沐浴，在半夢半醒之間，他對自己的溫柔體貼，即使不甘輕易睡去，也不捨情人硬撐著疲累的身軀，在自己眼皮不受控蓋起的那刻，緊緊的相擁入眠</p><p>知勳回憶著濃情蜜意的夜晚，從前的他總會在這時害羞的逃開，但此時此刻，他只想把握當下，抬起頭蜻蜓點水般的啄吻對方濕潤的嘴唇</p><p>「嗯…知勳」</p><p>平日皆差不多在此刻起身的順榮，輕易的被喚醒，睜開眼直勾勾地盯著懷裡的可人兒，羞紅臉的知勳將臉頰埋進順榮的胸膛</p><p>「該起了」</p><p>順榮伸出手，置於知勳腰際，輕微的揉著，低下頭在戀人的耳邊，輕輕的說</p><p>「你在多睡會，今日就告病別上朝了」</p><p>可懷裡的戀人卻不想，搖著頭</p><p>「我想送送你」</p><p>順榮也不願阻止</p><p>「好」</p><p>「我想給你梳髮髻」</p><p>「好」</p><p>「我想你替我穿上朝服，我替你套上盔甲」</p><p>「好，都好」</p><p>知勳從渾厚的胸口離開抬起頭再次吻上可口的唇</p><p>………………</p><p>順榮坐在鏡前，注視著鏡中為了給自己梳頭而跪在身後的情人，露出淺淺的微笑</p><p>茶几上放著兩條掛著刻上名字的玉的項鍊，那是落冠之時他們互相給對方刻的，知勳拿起有著勳字的那條，掛在順榮的脖子上</p><p>順榮撫這項鏈，透過鏡子發現知勳已然低下頭</p><p>「知勳…？」</p><p>「它就代表著我一直在你的身邊」</p><p>「知勳謝謝你，抬起頭好嗎」</p><p>順榮轉過身，扶著知勳的頹然垂下的肩</p><p>「不能……不去嗎？不能真的留在我身側嗎」</p><p>順榮將知勳攬入自己懷裡</p><p>「我若不去便是違旨抗令，會牽連到家族，你我皆不是做得出此等事之人」</p><p>知勳絲毫無動作，只是靜靜的聽著，順榮接著說著</p><p>「以後我不在了，你要好好保護自己，如果受不了了，那就拿著我的項鍊，一走了之，離開這是非之地吧」</p><p>知勳倏然抬起頭，瞪著順榮</p><p>「誰說的！誰說你會不在的，要離開也是你和我一起，沒有我的允許你不能不在」</p><p>雙手奮力的敲打順榮的胸膛，靠向脖頸用力的用了一口</p><p>「嘶！」</p><p>知勳將頭靠在順榮的肩上，眼淚低落在順榮的肩頭，順榮輕輕的拍打著知勳的背，卻仍說著現實，他不想讓彼此再天真的保有一絲無謂的希望</p><p>「你我都清楚，此行，必是一去不復返，午時就要出征了，我們該好好把握剩下的時間」</p><p>捧起知勳的臉，深深的吻住對方，把一切的不捨貫注在此吻之中，彷彿說著即使痛也要堅強的忍著，我們的鬥爭才不會因此白費</p><p>拭去知勳的淚痕，抵著額</p><p>「說好不哭的，不是說要我替你穿上朝服，哭鼻子穿上朝服可不好看」</p><p>知勳用力的吸吸鼻子，蠻是鼻音的說</p><p>「就算哭鼻子，我也還是最好看的」</p><p>順榮不禁失笑</p><p>「好，你最好看」轉頭吩咐下人「來人，把右相的朝服給拿來」</p><p> </p><p>三個月後</p><p>「大人，權府又派人來了，說是今日出殯讓您過去一趟」</p><p>「不去」</p><p>「可權府那邊，從喪禮之初就一直讓人過來請了」</p><p>「去了有何用，連屍身都沒有，只能看著畫像冗自流淚，有何意義，告訴他，請他帶我跟權哥哥們說聲抱歉，我怕去了會圖增傷感，也請他們節哀」</p><p>「是」</p><p>正殿內，只有一人坐在主位，四周皆寂靜的可怕，知勳一整天就是做在著，什麼都不做，只是發呆，看著殿中每個順榮待過都角落，時而發笑，時而哭泣，只有用餐時才有其他動作，就寢時才會離座，朝也不上，一直告病，自從順榮的死訊傳來至今已然十日</p><p>起初出征之時順榮大獲全勝，攻下了鄰近的小國，正當修整之時，其他諸國趁機偷襲，雖早有防備，卻仍是後勁乏力，順榮因此受傷了</p><p>甚不容易退到我國關口內，重新紮營，讓順榮接受治療，不想敵軍竟暗藏伏兵於我軍之中，放火燒了兵營，當時順榮還昏迷著，自然逃不掉葬身於火海之中</p><p>因為場面混亂，活下來的所剩無幾的兵士們，趕緊逃回京城一刻不敢多留，而火場中的屍身個個面目全非，好心的旅人，將那些屍體給埋了，本還想派人去找找順榮的屍身，卻難以辨別，也不想打擾逝去之人，只好作罷，卻在大約是將軍營帳的位置找到了知勳的項鍊</p><p>這就是知勳接到消息時所聽到的報告，雖早有預料，即使獲勝還是會招致敵國侵襲，必然是難逃一死，但這個消息仍是錐心之痛，把正在手下的琴弦給挑斷了</p><p>面容憔悴的知勳，喚了殿外候著地下人</p><p>「琴續好了嗎？」</p><p>「回大人的話，續好了」</p><p>「那就拿到亭中，幫我備下杜康，準備沐浴，拿出一套全白的衣服，一個時辰後我要去亭中，送送順榮」</p><p>「是，大人」</p><p> </p><p>「眼下兵臨城下，軍情著實迫在眉睫，萬般不得已，才讓右相您提早幾日來上朝」</p><p>坐在大殿最高處大崔的大王崔韓率，看到李知勳的到來總算鬆了一口氣，本以為他會因為自己執意攻打那小國害的權順榮葬身沙場，而棄官歸隱</p><p>之前的安撫，在李知勳多日不上朝時，不僅不懲罰反而讓他多休息幾日，看來是奏效了</p><p>「大王多慮了，上朝本就是臣的本分，因為私人的情緒而未上朝，是臣失職，還請大王責罰」</p><p>事實上李知勳並不這麼認為，大王會如此決擇主要是因為左相使然，每每在自己說明攻打小國的弊端時，左相總是嗤之以鼻，並大力奉承大崔的實力，混淆視聽造成大王做出錯誤決擇</p><p>「大王，您與右相已經寒暄半天了，是該商討正事了」</p><p>左相實在是看不下去這場面，雖然一個是上位者一個是為臣者，氣勢卻明顯像是大王在懺悔道歉一樣</p><p>「如今諸國各個集兵於我大崔的關口，相信各位必定知道其出兵之因，便是說我大崔，乘人之危，右相有何見解？」</p><p>「臣在商討是否出兵鄰國時，早已說過若是我大崔乘著鄰國受災，民不聊生之際，出兵攻打，即使一舉攻下，也會造成現今被各國安下背禮忘義的罪名，乘機出兵」</p><p>「現如今說這些有何用，不過是事後諸葛，當初也沒見右相如何阻止，且在出兵前日大王曾召你覲見，你卻叫個姪子代替」</p><p>左相眼看局勢就要偏向對自己不利的方向，趕緊先聲奪人，讓局勢轉向，不想李碩珉也是朝廷命官，且是大王的伴讀，在大王跟前說的話也有一定的份量</p><p>「左相您如此說來就不妥了，當時大王召右見，您也不在場，說的所謂何時您是何從得知，莫不是大王身邊有人不忠於大王，而忠於左相您吧」</p><p>「你!怎可如此誣衊本官，大王臣冤枉，還請大王作主」</p><p>崔韓率看著下面的大臣你一言我一語的，實在是頭疼，索性先處理當今的問題，有餘力再去整理吧</p><p>「夠了，我是讓你們商討如何應對那關口的屯兵，不是讓你們各自爭吵起來，成何體統」</p><p>「大王，諸國在我軍結束戰役後修整之時，偷襲我軍造成兵士折損將近派出的全數，且大將軍幾幾位副將也跟著殞落，使得朝中無將，臣認為如今首要的便是，整合餘下的未出戰的兵士，及重新任命大將軍，以最快的速度出兵解決關口的威脅」</p><p>李知勳對於在朝堂上爭個誰輸誰贏已經毫無意義，不如趕緊把外患給解決才是首要任務</p><p> </p><p>「右相說的是，可究竟朝中有誰能夠擔起大將軍此等重任」<br/>崔韓率苦惱的正是這大將軍的人選，其他的早在李知勳道出之前，就已然想到了，這時左相出聲了<br/>「右相不也是將門出身，且平時就跟將軍權順榮感情不一般，甚至有斷袖之癖的嫌疑，如果這次能夠出征，不僅能夠證明你不是柔弱的像女子般的斷袖，相信李老將軍及權將軍在天之靈也都能感懷在心的」<br/>李知勳轉頭看向左相，一個權順榮不夠，連我你也要動手是吧<br/>其他站在右相這邊的大臣，看不下去一一的出聲<br/>「右相及將軍從小便一同長大，友好是當然之事，左相卻扯出什麼斷袖之癖，簡直是無稽之談」<br/>「怎能因右相是將門出身就讓右相出征，一個丞相怎能在外征戰，那麼朝中該如何是好，還請大王三思」<br/>「不是還有左相嗎，您這是將左相視而不見了吧」<br/>左相派對成員也加入爭論之爭，眼見局勢一發不可收拾，李知勳不想再拖延，反正本來就預料到他會攻擊自己，不如利用這好機會，一把將他拉下<br/>「好了，斷袖之癖也好，竹馬之情也罷，出征與否都與這些無關，為了大崔的生存，就像剛剛說的，還有左相呢，出征之事我李知勳在所不辭」<br/>「如此甚好，為了大崔，寡人在此給你至上最誠摯的一拜」<br/>正當崔韓率要作揖時，李知勳趕緊衝上前阻止<br/>「大王萬萬使不得，與其如此不如大王答應臣一個請求吧」<br/>「說」<br/>「請讓姪兒碩珉也加入此次出征副將的行列」<br/>「這是自然」</p><p> </p><p>李知勳帶著軍隊出征後，遇到的第一場戰便大獲全勝，把其他還未前進的國家軍隊給震懾了，誰都沒想到一個丞相，竟不緊緊是個書生，反而驍勇善戰，在兵場上運籌帷幄<br/>有一些甚至立馬派了使者前來商討，讓李知勳不費一兵一卒便把大部分的的國家軍隊給打發回頭去了<br/>不僅諸國連大崔上下也都振奮不已，左相更是惴惴不安，一直想要找方法鞏固自己的地位，這正是李知勳想要的，他要左相慌了陣腳，自廢前途<br/>在成功攻打完最後一個不肯退兵的軍隊後，修整一天準備班師回朝，李知勳把姪兒李碩珉給叫到自己的營帳中<br/>「碩珉吶，叔父把你也加入此次的行列中，為的便是這個」<br/>把一把鑰匙和幾個書卷交給李碩珉，並接著說<br/>「這是我書閣裡，最裡層一個暗門的鎖，裡面放著的都是左相於諸國勾結的證據，再加上這些各國使臣最為我們不攻打的條件所畫押的書信」<br/>「叔父為何您不親自告發」<br/>李知勳握住碩珉的雙手<br/>「你只比大王大一歲，又是他的伴讀他很信任你，大王很聰穎，只是有些急功好利，且經驗不足容易受朝臣左右心智，需要重重的一擊，才能夠有所自省」<br/>「所以要用左相來做為這一擊？」<br/>不知為何李碩珉總有種不安的感覺<br/>「果然是我姪兒，夠聰明，不過這還不夠痛」<br/>李碩珉的不安感越來越大，不敢輕易的開口問<br/>「你說這軍隊中會不會有左相的人馬」<br/>「叔父，那些就夠了，叔父不能這麼做，大崔需要你，我會找出那些人的」<br/>果然李碩珉的不安實現了<br/>李知勳伸出手撫摸碩珉的頭<br/>「用我的命換大崔的平和值得，碩珉吶，當年大哥死時，把你和嫂嫂交給我，這麼多年過去了，嫂嫂過得很好，你也長得那麼大，學習學得這般的好，在大王身側也做得很好，我不愧對大哥了，有你在的大崔我很放心」<br/>「叔父!一定還有其他方法的」<br/>李知勳全然不管李碩珉的話，逕自的一直說著<br/>「你權叔父走了，我留下來也沒什麼意義，我累了，我想見他，他一定還在那邊等我，他這輩子對我包容很多，我不想在讓他繼續等下去了」<br/>李碩珉已經不知該如何說下去了，只是一直哭著，李知勳輕拍著他<br/>「別哭，叔父是為了我自己，叔父是為了不痛苦才做得決定，你不可以哭」</p><p>不斷掉落的李知勳閉這眼張開雙手<br/>權順榮，我做的好不好？<br/>我讓我們的鬥爭不再只是曲終人散的結局<br/>而是讓他繼續繞樑於大崔<br/>你說我做的好不好？</p><p> </p><p>「放肆!左相你竟然可做出如此大逆不道之事，為了你的一己私慾，勾結他國洩漏我軍行軍路線，害得權將軍因此喪命」<br/>崔韓率震怒，指著左相破口大罵<br/>「冤枉啊，大王我是被誣陷的」<br/>「這都是證據，還有什麼可辯」<br/>崔韓率把所有李碩珉提交的證據一把往左相的臉丟去<br/>「不僅如此，你還暗自派人藏於行軍之中，想要暗殺右相，右相被追趕至懸崖邊，步步進逼，最終使他掉落山崖，屍身至今仍未尋獲，你該當何罪」<br/>左相癱軟在朝堂上，自知大勢已去，仰天長嘯<br/>「李知勳!我輸了!你人都死了，還留著這一手，我佩服你!哈哈哈哈」<br/>左相像瘋了一樣的發笑，任由侍衛拖走</p><p> </p><p>一人緊緊的抱住李知勳，陪著他一起墜落<br/>做得很好<br/>我們知勳，做得很好<br/>我愛你<br/>李知勳整個人埋入他的胸膛<br/>我也愛你</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>